


[Podfic of] Your Money Where, by rivers_bend

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Your Money Where by rivers_bend.</p><p>Summary: "Frank's not sure rimming sounds dirty in the fun way. Gerard convinces him it definitely is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Your Money Where, by rivers_bend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Money Where](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272855) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/YourMoneyWherecoverart_zps9163180a.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Your%20Money%20Where.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

This is a repod! That means this fic has been podficced before by celtic_cookie/KateMonster and it can be found [here](http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14097.html). Please do give it a listen- it's in my iTunes. Thank you [celtic_cookie/KateMonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KateMonster/profile) for permission to repod this! And of course thanks to [rivers_bend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend) for her [blanket permission statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/profile)! 

This fic will forever remind me of the first time I encountered rimming in fic, at far too tender of an age than I should probably admit, and was absolutely hysterically flabbergasted. So it made me giggle, and is delightfully hot too. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 

*One more from my editing backlog, originally recorded April of 2012.


End file.
